This disclosure relates to analog-to-digital converters. Analog-to-digital converter (ADC) systems are employed to convert analog signal values into corresponding digital values.
This invention is an advance in the art of ADC systems.
An aspect of the invention is an auto-calibration technique for optimizing the transfer function of analog-to-digital converters. The technique can be applied to analog-to-digital converter (ADC) architectures employing a cascade of n-stages to form a composite n-bit ADC transfer function. The technique utilizes evaluation of the probability density function of individual bits to determine error sign, minimize error magnitude and assure calibration convergence.